


Zeuge

by Liana102



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Sad Ending, cowardliness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Wenn Feigheit dich zurück hält, was dir als einziges übrig bleibt.





	Zeuge

**Author's Note:**

> Rechtschreibung ist bei mir schrecklich. Nur als Vorwarnung.

Zeuge

Ich möchte euch eine Geschichte erzählen.  
Oder nein eher eine wahre Begebenheit.  
Von vielen anders erzählt, verzerrt oder totgeschwiegen.  
Um die Erinnerung an die Wahrheit zu verdrängen.

Doch für mich ist es mehr, denn ich war Ihr Zeuge.  
Meine Augen sahen ihren Schmerz und Leid.  
Meine Ohren vernahmen die verzweifelten Rufe.  
Noch heute verfolgt mich das Geschehen in meinen Träumen.

Höre ihre Stimmen schreien.  
Selbst wenn diese schon vor langer Zeit verklungen sind.  
Verdammt auf ewig nur zu zusehen.  
Niemals helfen zu können.

Manche sind zornig, nachdenklich, oder weinen wenn sie mir zuhören.  
Doch meine Augen bleiben trocken.  
Ich kann nicht mehr weinen.  
Zu viele Tränen habe ich bereits vergossen.

Wie beginnt man eine Geschichte?  
Märchen beginnen mit: "Es war einmal ... ."  
Doch war dies kein Märchen.  
Noch gab es ein Happy End.

Jedoch wie fange ich nun an?  
Es liegt schon solange zurück.  
Wochen, Monate, Jahre sogar ein Jahrzehnt.  
Für mich fühlt es an wie ein ganzes Leben.

Die Namen und der Ort des Geschehens haben die meisten vergessen.  
Deshalb werde ich es hier dabei belassen.  
Die Namen verbleiben nur in meiner Erinnerung.  
Außerdem soll niemand euren letzten Ruheort stören.

Ich öffne meine Lippen um euch nun ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Doch kein Wort will meinen Mund verlassen.  
Erneut tauchen die Schrecken dieser Nacht vor meinen Augen auf.  
Ich kann es einfach nicht erzählen, also bleibt mir nur darüber zu schreiben.

Erzählen wie die beiden sich verzweifelt aneinander festhielten.  
Wie die Menschen sich mit hasserfüllten Augen um sie versammelten.  
Oder wie die ersten begannen auf euch einzuschlagen und der Rest folgte.  
Bis nichts anderes mehr zuhören war, als ihre hasserfüllten Schreie und euer Schluchzen.

Ich sehe mich,  
wie ich einfach nur dastand.  
Nichts versuchte um euch zu helfen.  
Dabei wahrt ihr meine zwei besten Freunde.

Warum sie euch hassten? Unterschiedliche Religionen.  
Es ist ein dummer und banaler Grund wie ich finde.  
Euer Verbrechen: ihr wahrt einfach nur ineinander verliebt.  
Wer gab Ihnen das Recht über euch zu urteilen?

Die Meute konnte euch nicht entzweien.  
Egal was sie taten.  
Als ihr am Ende blutend und gebrochen nebeneinander lagt,  
waren eure Hände noch immer miteinander verschlungen.

Jeder wusste sie hatten es zu weit getrieben.  
Der Boden färbte sich rot mit eurem Blut.  
Ihr musstet furchtbare Schmerzen haben.  
Und dennoch saht ihr einander nur an und lächelt.

Ich sah wie er ein letztes mal deine Hand zart drückte.  
In euren Augen stand trotz all dem Schmerz so viel Liebe.  
So war es immer gewesen,  
wenn ihr in eurer Sprache stumm und heimlich sagtet: "Ich liebe dich."

Eure Körper erschlaffen, ein letzter Atemzug entweicht euren Lippen.  
Der letzte Lebenshauch entfloh den geschundenen Körpern.  
Und dennoch lag am Ende ein Lächeln auf euren Gesichtern.  
Ihr hattet einander und die Liebe nicht aufgegeben.

Die Menge um mich herum fing an zu schreien.  
Ob aus Triumph oder Panik.  
Ich kann es euch nicht mehr sagen.  
Zudem Zeitpunkt damals war mir alles andere egal.

Ich sah nur noch die leblosen Körper meiner besten Freunde.  
Eure Gesichter die selbst noch im Tode das zarte Lächeln beibehielten.  
Es fing an zu regnen.  
Stärker und stärker.

Wäscht den Schmutz und das Blut von der Straße,  
Vertreibt die letzen der Meute.  
Bis nur noch ich verbleibe.  
Um euch zu begraben und wenigstens diesen Dienst zu erweisen.

Ich richte mein Gesicht gen Himmel.  
Regentropfen perlen über mein Gesicht.  
Sie vermischen sich mit meinen Tränen die ich still vergieße.  
Während ich stumm in Gedanke um Vergebung flehe.

Ich bin und war zu schwach und feige um euch zu helfen.  
So bleibt mir am Ende nur eure und meine Geschichte zu erzählen.  
In der Hoffnung das andere aus ihr lernen.  
Und es schließlich besser machen.

Als ewiger stummer Zeuge.


End file.
